Misaki's Nightmare
by HeartSteph
Summary: Just another one shot. I know it's kind of short but I tried to make it longer. Misaki falls asleep while in the middle of work and guess who watching her...Usui. Misaki says something she never intended on saying to Usui...


Misaki's Nightmare

Okay, I've noticed this is my third Maid-sama Fanfic. I know its OOC and it's not that good but when I'm bored I like to write and lately I haven't had a good ideas for a story, so I've writing one shot fanfics. I know my one shots are short but I think they're kind of cute. So please enjoy and review and rate...PLEASE!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Maid-sama

Misaki fell asleep in the student council room. Her head in her arms- that lay on the table in front of her. A certain green eyed, blonde Usui was staring at Misaki. "You're so cute, Misaki-Chan" he said to himself. He stood up and patted her hair and smiled "I wish you knew how much I loved you." He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

Unexpectedly Misaki woke up; grabbing Usui by the shirt "Usui!" she called. Her amber eyes widen as her eyes met Usui's. Her face was turning red as she kept panting "Usui?" she shrieked "what are you doing?" she enquired.

He exhaled and put a hand on her head and pulled her closer. He could smell her shampoo "Kaichou, what's wrong? Calm down" he whispered into her hair. "Did you have a bad dream?" he asked, as she broke away looking up at him.

She shook her head "it was nothing" she lied.

He grinned "but you called out my name" he teased.

She looked away "I did no such thing" she retorted.

He sat on the desk and stared at her "tell me what happened."

She could feel herself turning into a tomato "no, it's embarrassing."

He jumped off the table and walked towards the door. He stood in the doorway and turned to look at her "okay then, I'll be going" he warned. He noticed Misaki looking distressed.

"Please don't leave" she murmured.

He smiled and walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her "then tell me, what happened in your nightmare."

"Do I really have to?"

He pulled away and looked down at her "I'm going to leave if you don't" he threatened.

She reached out and pulled the end of his shirt "fine, I'll tell you. Please just don't leave me."

He was shocked but then his face softened to a sweet smile "okay then, I'll stay but you don't have to tell me anything."

She shook her head "no I'll tell you" she persisted. "I was scared because Usui left my side and then I was really scared when you almost really did leave my side" she admitted. "Because I love you, Usui Takumi."

"I love you too. You can go back to sleep now. I'll stay here. You still seem sleepy" he promised.

"But I'm not sleepy" she yawned.

He leaned in closer to her. Their faces were inches apart "yes you are, you just yawned."

She shook her head and stood up "I'm not sleepy. Anyone can just-" she yawned "yawn- see I just yawned right there."

"Yes you are sleepy" he repeated. He kissed her and she tried to resist but something was stopping her. She knew that deep inside she really wanted to kiss Usui. When he stepped back she fainted. She fell forward into his arms. "Kaichou, you can be so funny at times."

She started to toss and turn "I don't want to sleep" she groaned. Her eyes slowly opened. The first thing she noticed was that she could feel arms around her. She looked up and she knew whose arms they were. She rubbed her eyes "why are you holding me?" she questioned.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

She got away from Usui and stretched her arms in front of her, yawning "no, I don't have time to sleep. I have to finish all the paperwork and stuff then get ready to go to work."

He looked at her with his bored look "do you really not remember what just happened?"

She frowned in confusion "what do you mean?"

"Nothing, you should really finish your work because your shift is in one hour" he said looking down at his watch.

She swiftly sat down in her seat "I have to finish this." She glanced up and noticed Usui sat back down in his usual seat, watching her. "If you're going to do nothing but sit there can you help me finish these?" She ordered.

He shook his head "no can do, I'm busy."

"You're just sitting there" she protested.

"So you noticed I was busy. So why did you ask?"

She glared at him "get out then" she pointed to the direction of the door.

He smirked "I can't. I promised I won't leave you."

"Why did you make that stupid promise?"

He appeared beside her and whispered into her ear "because I love you too, Misaki-Chan."

She jumped out of her seat "what? Why did you say that? Why do you always say strange things at the weirdest of times?"

"You told me you love me, a few minutes ago."

"When?" she questioned.

He kissed her on the nape of her neck. Her eyes widened as she remembered Usui kissing her just a few minutes ago. Her head lowered as he kissed her on the lips again "now do you remember?"

She flushed red "what was I thinking?" she put a hand on her head.

"That you were still dreaming."

"Shut up" she retorted.

He smirked "so you wouldn't mind if I left."

"I'm sorry, Usui" she apologised "please stay." He smiled happily "and help me."

His smiled faded "I had thought you changed."

She looked away "well I can't do this all on my own."

"Then say it again."

"What?"

"I love you, Usui."

She sat back down "no."

"Then I won't help."

"Ah! I'm going to be late" she groaned. "Okay then" she looked down "I love you, Usui" she confessed.

He grinned "thank you" he said as he took out his cell phone. "This is my new ring tone" he proclaimed. Her devil aura started to grow around her as his phone kept playing on replay 'I love you, Usui'.

She pounced at the cell phone but Usui quickly pulled back his hand and she fell to the ground. She looked up and jumped for the phone. He held the phone over her head chuckling as she tried jumping to reached it "turn it off" she demanded.

He reached out and took her cell phone from her pocket and opened it "maybe, your ringtone should be me saying _I love you, Misaki. _Just like my phone" he said.

"Why does this nightmare continue, even when I'm awake?" she asked herself.

A/N Hope you like it. I noted the OOC so no worries. Please R&R


End file.
